Mistletoe Magic
by Epeefencer
Summary: Trapped by Fred's and George's Enchanted Mistletoe, Harry and Ginny share a kiss. A little Christmas story for you, my readers.


**Mistletoe Magic**

Harry Potter found himself wandering the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all alone. It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays and he had just needed to get away from his best mate, Ron Weasley.

Their other best friend, Hermione Granger had decided to go home to spend the holidays with her parents, though Harry was fairly certain that it was at her parents instance.

This had Ron, who was not so secretly crushing on the bushy-haired girl, in a complete funk. He had done nothing but moan and complain about virtually everything since she had left. That is except about the real reason he was moping about.

Harry had finally had all he could stand for the moment and had made up some excuse so as to get some peace.

He was just rounding a corner when he literally ran into someone.

Harry couldn't help but stare as before him stood his best mate's younger sister. That wasn't so unusual, seeing Ginny, that is. She was a common feature in the Gryffindor common room.

No, what had Harry staring was the fact that she had her robes unfastened and because of that he was able to see that she had developed womanly curves.

His eyes were fixated on her now not so insubstantial breasts. Not that they were overly large, like say Lavender Brown's, or Daphne Greengrass' but they were noticeable none the less.

What Harry found so startling was the act that she had breasts at all. This was due entirely to the fact that Ron constantly referred to her as his baby sister.

It was obvious to Harry that Ginny was in no way a baby any more. A babe, yes, a baby, no.

Ginny for her part hadn't even noticed at first who she had run in to, to begin with and she had started to apologize for running into the person as she hadn't been paying any attention as to where she had been going.

Her apology died on her lips when she noticed it was Harry and where his eyes were fixated.

At first she got a smug smile on her lips, thinking "He's finally noticing that I'm a girl," but when she saw how he was staring she began to blush furiously.

"Um, Harry," she managed to get out.

Harry vaguely heard her voice penetrate his befuddled brain and his eyes instantly darted up to meet hers.

It was his turn to blush deeply as he could tell that the petite red-head had caught him staring at her womanly attributes.

"Oh, hi Ginny," he finally managed to squeak out.

Ginny couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on her face when she heard the tone of his voice.

They stared at one another for several moments and it was hard to tell which one was blushing more.

Ginny was the first to recover sufficiently to speak. "I'm surprised that you're alone. I figured that you'd be with Ron," she stated.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I had to get away from him to retain my sanity," he replied in exasperation.

"Let me guess, he's pining after Hermione and being a mopey git," she said knowingly.

"Yeah, and it was getting to me. I really wish the two if them would just finally admit to themselves and each other that they fancy each other," Harry moaned playfully.

"How does Hermione put it? He has the emotional range of a teaspoon," Ginny giggled.

"Yeah, though when it comes to Ron, she's just as bad," Harry chuckled.

"Too true," Ginny agreed.

"So, you now know what I was up to wandering all alone, what about you? Why are you doing so?" Harry asked with a small smirk.

Ginny ignored his look and just smiled at him. "I was just taking a walk and as it's to cold outside I take to walking around the castle," she explained.

"Oh," Harry responded, looking a bit surprised.

Ginny gathered all her Gryffindor courage and though she blushed lightly, asked, "I was thinking about heading down to the kitchens and getting some hot chocolate, would you like to join me?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "You know where the Kitchens are?" he asked.

"Of course," Ginny replied with a smile.

"How?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"The twins," Ginny explained, like it should have been obvious.

"They've never told Ron where they are," Harry countered.

Ginny looked at him with a smirk. "Like they would," she giggled.

As Harry thought about it he realized that she was right. Fred and George never seemed as close to Ron as they were to Ginny.

The pair slowly made their way down to the lower level and Harry watched in awe as Ginny tickled the pear to open the door.

Once inside they were immediately greeted by a contingent of house elves. In what seemed no time at all they were seated by the fireplace with large mugs of hot chocolate and several plates filled with a huge selection of pastries.

At first they were slightly nervous, never really spending any time alone with each other before but as time passed and they talked, getting to know one another, they both relaxed.

Harry couldn't believe at how good of time he was having. Talking and spending time with Ginny was nothing like when he was with Hermione and Ron.

Ginny felt like she was in one of her dreams. Sitting there in the Kitchens and being able to actually talk with Harry without blushing, stammering and acting like a blithering idiot far surpassed what she had expected.

It was after their third mug of hot chocolate and each had eaten their fill of treats that they decided to head back to the common room.

After thanking the elves they left the Kitchens and began the long trek back up to Gryffindor Tower.

They were just approaching the fifth floor landing when they heard the faint sound of jingling bells.

Ginny's eyes widened and a look of fear over came her.

"What is it?" Harry asked with concern.

"It's Fred's and George's Enchanted Mistletoe," Ginny whispered fearfully.

"Enchanted Mistletoe?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, it follows you around ringing louder and louder until you kiss," Ginny explained.

Her eyes widened in fear. "It sounds as if it's headed this way."

Turning suddenly, she grabbed Harry's hand an pulled him back down the stairs as fast as she could.

Harry couldn't understand Ginny's reaction. Sure, kissing someone you weren't interested in could be a bother but he didn't think sharing a quick kiss with the petite red-head would be so terrible.

He glanced at Ginny, frowning.

Ginny noticed his look and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she was adverse to kissing Harry. It was she didn't want everyone to get involved when she did.

"Look, Harry. It's not that I don't want to share a kiss with you but one of the Enchantments is that the Mistletoe will raise a ruckus to draw anyone who is near to the scene of the kiss," she huffed in annoyance.

Harry nodded in understanding. Like Ginny he wouldn't want an audience either. Kissing was something to be shared with someone special. As far as he was concerned kissing wasn't a spectator sport.

As the pair neared the forth floor landing they heard another set of jingling bells coming from down the forth floor corridor.

"Shite," Ginny cursed softly.

Harry was taken by surprise. He'd never known Ginny to curse before.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Somehow the twins have them linked and they'll converge on their target," Ginny explained.

"Why do I feel that there's a huge And coming," Harry stated.

"The more of them that there are the more passionate the kiss must be to dispel them." Ginny winced.

Harry pulled Ginny to the side and ducked behind a nearby tapestry. Ginny was surprised as it wasn't one she was familiar with.

It covered a hidden staircase which they quickly descended, hoping to lose the following Mistletoes.

Unfortunately their hopes were dashed as they emerged down on the second floor and they ran down the corridor.

They gave a quick glance at the DADA office but it was dark and empty. At the far end the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw waved at them but didn't offer any help.

Their only hope was the small narrow staircase behind the tapestry halfway down the corridor.

The ringing of the bells had grown much louder as more and more of the Enchanted Mistletoes joined the hunt.

Harry and Ginny burst out on the ground floor, their eyes darting around for somewhere to escape to.

They ground to a halt as they noticed at least a half dozen bunches of Mistletoe coming down the main staircase. Several more were exiting the Great Hall along with a couple coming out of the antechamber where the first years waited to be sorted.

Glancing around they saw that they were surrounded and there was no way that they could escape.

By now the jingling of the bells was almost deafening, though they could hear the sound of many feet also converging on their location.

Looking at one another, they both shrugged, knowing that there was no escape.

Not wanting to waste any time, they embraced one another. There was a brief moment of hesitation as they looked into one another's eyes before they leaned together, their lips touching.

Harry couldn't believe how wonderful Ginny's lips felt against his. They were soft and warm and felt so right against his.

Ginny became lost in the sensations that she was experiencing. It was nothing like she had expected when she had listened to the stories told by the older girls in the dorms when they explained about snogging their boyfriends.

It was so much more.

Neither were aware of the growing crowd that surrounded them and they didn't hear anything being said.

Harry's arms snaked around Ginny, pulling her in, her body moulding itself to his.

Ginny's arms came up, encircling Harry's neck, one hand playing with the raven hair at its base.

As Ginny moaned Harry tentatively explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss.

The petite red-head responded to Harry's deepening of the kiss, enjoying it tenfold from before.

Unseen by either, Fred and George appeared through the crowd. At first they were smiling gleefully at catching their younger sister engaged in a full blown snog with none other than the boy of her dreams.

But as time went on and the pair didn't take any notice of anything going on around them, they began to feel uneasy.

"Move along," George called out, motioning for everyone to disperse.

"Yeah, nothing to see here," Fred added.

When the crowd seemed reluctant to move, obviously disagreeing that there was nothing to see, the twins drew their wands and began to threaten everyone.

Though loathed to depart, the crowd left, not wanting to be subjected to anything the twins were willing to dish out.

With the crowd gone, Fred and George, loudly cleared their throats in an effort to get Harry's and Ginny's attention.

They were extremely disappointed when it didn't have the desired effect.

"Um, Ginny?" Fred asked uncertainly.

As before the couple in front of them didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Oy! Harry," George bellowed.

Like his twin's effort, his attempt made no impression on the pair still locked in a tight embrace.

They shared a glance, shrugging at one another.

Slowly the kissing couple separated, each giving a contented sigh.

The look the twins now shared was a troubled one. As far as they were concerned Ginny was much to young to be indulging in such behaviour.

Harry reached out and hugged Ginny, whispering into her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny whispered back, "Yes, of course."

They smiled at one another as they released the other.

Joining hands they started to head back to the Gryffindor common room, accompanied by the twins.

They hadn't gone far when they heard the faint jingling of bells.

Harry and Ginny smirked at one another while the twins rolled their eyes.

It didn't take long before a large number of bunches of Mistletoe gathered once more.

Harry and Ginny just shrugged and began kissing each other once again.

Unlike before the Mistletoe didn't disburse but more and more kept gathering.

"Uh, Fred, why aren't they leaving?" George asked uneasily.

"I don't know, Georgie boy," replied a puzzled Fred.

It wasn't until they had wandered a short distance away from their sister and her new boyfriend that they noticed that the Enchanted Mistletoe was following them, ignoring the kissing couple.

Fred's and George's eyes widened in shock. They glanced around for any available females but none were to be found.

With muffled screams the twins made a run for it, closely followed by an ever growing number of bunches of Mistletoe.

Ending their kiss, Harry and Ginny shared a look and broke out laughing.

"Think they'll manage to escape?" Harry asked.

"If we couldn't I doubt they will," Ginny replied smugly.

It was much later when a very dishevelled pair of Weasley Twins made their way into the common room. They espied Harry and Ginny curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Not a word," Fred pleaded.

"We'll do anything," George added.

Harry noticed that both had winced while talking and he remembered what Ginny had said about the greater the number of bunches the more passionate the kiss had to be.

Ginny had also noticed and with a smirk, she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small tube.

"Chapstick?" she asked innocently.

Fred glared at her as he took the Chapstick from his sister and when he opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by Ginny, "By the way, Alicia and Angelina were looking for you two."

Fred's and George's eyes widened in alarm.

"Okay, just so we understand one another," Fred acknowledged.

George nodded in agreement and the duo headed off to their dorm.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Harry chuckled.

**Harry and Ginny**

**A/N:** Just a little something for your Christmas enjoyment.


End file.
